


Tiny Little Mutant

by lockewrites



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Having children is not something you've discussed with Logan. Now seems as good a time as any to bring up the topic.





	Tiny Little Mutant

You’d been dating Logan for two years and the topic of children had never come up. In fact the topic of children had never come up in the entire time you’d known the man. This became the reason you were afraid to tell him you were pregnant. 

You had been feeling ill for a few days and thought nothing of it until it wouldn’t go away. Wanting to figure out what you could do to rid yourself of what you though was a virus, you stayed home from missions to rest. It had hit you while Logan was gone that you could be pregnant and the tests you bought from the store that same day confirmed it.

Wanting to be absolutely sure you made an appointment to get checked out, and told Logan that you’d be going in a few days. It didn’t take long for the test results to confirm that the pregnancy tests were accurate, but the results did give you an estimated conception date. You were about seven weeks along.

Back at the school you contemplated how to tell him but you couldn’t come up with anything. When Logan asked what the doctor had said you lied and told him the doctor had prescribed you antibiotics. You could tell he knew you were lying.

Whether it was the stress or something else, you couldn’t sleep that night. Lying on your back, staring at the ceiling you heard Logan’s soft snores from next to you. You wanted to fall asleep, curled up into his chest but you couldn’t, instead you slipped out of bed and into the kitchen for some water. Calming yourself you stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes before heading back to your room.

Settling back in bed you felt Logan shift so that he was now face to face with you.

“Can’t sleep” he stated.

“No, I keep thinking. Sorry I woke you up”

He took one of your hands and began tracing it with his thumb.

“I don’t mind” he shook his head, “thinking about what?”

It was now or never according to you.

“I’m pregnant”

Logan sat up quickly, placing a hand on your stomach.

“Really.”

Nodding you told him the real story of the doctors appointment. He placed a kiss on your stomach, settling closer next to you.

“You’re ok with it I assume. We’ve never talked about kids”

“We haven’t but that doesn’t mean I haven’t wanted any. Only with you though. You should relax, try and sleep, you’ll need it more now than ever”

You closed your eyes and listened to Logan speak, his eyes and hand never leaving your stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
